Your Soul Is Mine
by Fixed-Fire
Summary: The Demolition boys are dead, but their is not over yet...TalaOC, BryanOC, IanOC Read and review please
1. Default Chapter

Xx: Hello and welcome to my second fic... "YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" Since my first fic SUCKED MONKEY ASS ON A STICK... I have decided to take a new approach to my writing... something darker and morbid...  
  
S: We get the point Lex, just start the fucking fic!  
  
Xx: Somebody's PmSing  
  
S: Oo but I'm a guy...  
  
Xx: that could change smiles evilly  
  
S: Sabeth runs away covering his precious man-hood  
  
Xx: Anywhooo... this story is basically about the demolition boys after they loose the world championships... they get executed (told you it was dark), and so since they were apart of trying to take over the world, guess where they went... yup you guessed straight to HELL... there they meet 4 very odd girls to which they become slaves to. The only way they can be free is to become demons themselves, are their masters willing to help or will they be doomed forever... TalaOC, BryanOC, IanOC.  
  
And now introducing my minions:  
  
HEXUS Age: 16 Weapon: sickle (the thing that the grim reaper uses) Demon spirit: Fox Physical description: It all depends on what kind of mood she is in, she also has the ability to change form using the elements. (You'll see just read) but most of the time She has dread locks pulled into a high ponytail with two stands on either side at the front, before her ears and on the back of her neck, which are black at the roots slowly turning in to light fuchsia. She has long pointed fox-like ears with 6 piercing on each ear, also fading from black to fuchsia. She has light turquoise eyes, with X's for pupils and on her right cheek is a black triangle pointing down, she has her labrette pierced (middle lip), she usually wears a black t-shirt with the Anarchy sigh in purple, with black demolition pants (lots of pocket... baggy....yes) she wears shit loads of studded jewelry and on her left hand is the mark of the devil (star pointing down with circle around it) and the right the sign of black magic(the opposite of the devil sign). She has a long fox tail. If you don't really understand I'll try and get a pic of her on my web site.  
  
Story: Hexus has lived in hell all her life, her mother aborted her and her twin sister Vinx when she was 13(unprotected sex = bad), heaven took Raven but didn't want her so she went to hell where who would adopt her but the Grim Reaper himself, hoping that she would take after him and become the next grim reaper, for he did not have a child of his own. Hexus grew up to hate the living... but most of all to envy them, she'd often go the mortal world to do her training, but she liked to observe them and sometimes talk to them, Hexus wasn't really a bad person but if she was provoked she would get a little blood raged if you know what I mean. She's never really known love but who knows maybe that's will soon change... She likes to play Bass and surf.  
  
RABID Age: 16 Weapon: Sword, switch blades or daggers Demon spirit: Cat Physical Description: Short black hair, fading into crimson red then to black again at the tips and black cat ears with red wisps (long pieces of fur on the tips), she has yellow iris' and her pupils and outsides are black, with a cat-like face (whiskers, fangs cute nose) She wears a black laced collar with a kitty bell on it. She wears a black corset dress/ trench coat ( it's really hard to explain but I'll scan a pic for you) with black studded knee high boots. Her fluffy tail is stripped black and red and her right hand is pure black with an ancient sign meaning shadow puppet imprinted on the top part of her hand. She has her left venom pierced.  
  
Story: Rabid was abused as child until the age of six when she jumped of the roof of her apartment to end her suffering, since t was an act of suicide she was sent to hell where she met Hexus and they become the best of friends, she also has a boyfriend named Havok (bat like demon) who protects her from becoming her darker self. See when Rabid died she vowed that she would have her revenge and because of that the devil granted her the power to become a shadow creature, the only thing is she can't really control it, this could be a problem...oh and she loves to sing and play guitar.  
  
BAMM Age: 15 Weapon: Fist guards Demon spirit: Bunny (like Carbunkle from final fantasy) Physical Description: She has 2 turquoise colored bangs popping out of her black toque and 2 short pigtails right above her bunny like ears and 2 black pigtails running out from underneath her toque. She has one eye blue and the other red. She wears a long sleeve shirt that is turquoise, under black baggy bondage overalls. She also has a thin tail that poufs out at the end.  
  
Story: Bam was always picked on because of her size, one day she finally snapped and killed a cheerleader who was pissing her off, the cheerleaders boy friend found out and broke in to Bamm's house and shot her 6 times, one for every year him and the cheerleader went out. Because she had killed she went to hell and almost got the shit beaten out of her if it weren't for Hexus and Rabid, after that they became good friends, Bam has the power of destruction, any things she touches goes.....BOOOOOOOOOOOM! She loves to snowboard and play on her drum set.  
  
PHSYRIN Age: 16 Weapon: bow and arrow Demon spirit: Lupin (1/2 werewolf) Physical Description: She has blue hair that fades in to black then into blue again and flips out under her scruffy wolf ears, and two tails (like Ray), she has sliver eyes that shine when in light. Her outfit consists of a black and white sleeveless shirt with a blue cross-bone design, and tight black pants, ripped and stitched back up. She also has kick ass arm guards which hole her arrows (I'll show pic their sooo awesome)  
  
Story: Ryn (Phsyrin for short) was always good at everything she did, especially archer, she went to a private school and not many people talked to her because she was kind of shy. One day she was out shooting some arrows, when some of her class mates decided to play a trick on her, when she was done her archery line she went to pick up her arrows, one of her class mates decided to freak her out by shooting a arrow by her to freak her out, but instead shot Ryn right in the head. She died instantly and the girls berried her in secret, still no one knows where she went. Because of her unknown death a priest could not send her therefore forcing her to hell where she met the rest of her future friends. She has the power to control water and talk to animals and nature.  
  
Ok so there are the main characters, if you wants me to explain others as they appear just ask me I don't bite... often  
  
Hexus: suuuuureeeee you don't... coughfreakcough  
  
Xx: why you little runs after mini Hexus  
  
So I you like where this story is going please send reviews I will try and get started as soo as possible. 


	2. nothing is what is seems

Xx: Okies my first chapter...deep breathe now... takes deep breath, fly goes down throat cough cough cough ok? Never doing that again.  
  
Hexus: so.... Are you going to start or what?  
  
Xx: what's your hurry?  
  
Hexus: I want to hear my story damet if that's too much to ask.  
  
Xx: ok, ok, ok... here's the disclaimer... I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE I'M NOT THAT SMART.  
  
Hexus: better you said it then me   
  
Xx: gets aggravated and starts chasing Hexus around with a frying pan  
  
Hexus: For the love oh god! Start the fic!  
  
Chapter numero uno (Xx: I know Spanish Hexus: glares)  
  
Not everything thing is what it seems.   
  
Tala slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness, "am I dead?" he asked himself as he tried to sit up but smacked his head on something. He pressed his hand on the obstacle that kept him from leaving, feeling its texture, "it's oak" he concluded. He pressed harder, it creaked, a grin appeared on his pale face, as he brought back his fist, then thrust it towards the board smashing a hole and spilling out dirt on to his face making him cough. "Where the fuck am I, if I am not dead?" He asked himself brushing the dirt off his face. Then something caught his eye, light, not day light exactly a red light. Tala, of course was happy to see any type of light, he punched the hole once more making it big enough to stick his head through. Once he did his eyes opened in shock, 'I'm in a grave yard' he thought. He heard foot steps come closer as a shadow of a strange creature was cast over Tala. He turned to see a man with horns sticking out every which way, his nose was pierced in the middle with a large gold ring, he was leaning on what appeared to be Tala's tomb stone;  
TALA VALKOV  
BORN: FEBUARY 5TH 1987  
DEATH: NOVEMBER 17TH 2004  
ARRIVAL: NOVEMBER 18TH 2004  
  
'Arrival, what did it mean by arrival?' Tala pondered in his mind.  
  
"Your arrival into Hell, my friend." The demon like creature spoke, looking down on the head sticking out of the ground.  
  
'Did I say that out loud?" Tala thought.  
  
"No, you didn't I can read your mind, standard wraith ability, here, lets get you out." He spoke in a low husky voice "looks like your in need of a little help?" He said reaching out his large, sharp and bony hand. Tala hesitated for a second, could he really trust him... well there's nothing else to really do but to trust him. He squeezed his arm out of the hole to grasp the demon's hand tightly. The creature pulled Tala out of the hole with ease.  
  
Tala was finally on his feet as he looked up at the large creature, he was smiling, "Welcome to the underworld..." He smirked showing his yellow fangs as he stretches his arms wide revealing the surroundings , making Tala look around him at his new settings, a cemetery that seemed to go on for miles, he saw other cloaked figures float around pulling people out of their graves as they wrap their cloaks around their victims.  
  
Tala gulped as he turned around to see the creature approach him with his cloak widening, Tala tried to run but he feet seemed to be stuck as he watched the darkness of the cloak surround him. He closed his eyes, when he heard a voice.  
  
"Sorry about the freakiness I'm just teleporting you to the sanctuary, your next destination there you will be given to a demon for slave purposes." Said the demon like figure who was latched on to Tala's shoulders as they sore through what seems to be space on fast forwarded.  
  
Tala couldn't take it any longer, he needed some answers and he needed them NOW! "THAT'S IT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ME? AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE TO BECOME SOMEBODIES GOD DAMN SLAVE, I'VE BEEN A SLAVE ALL MY LIFE!!!"  
  
The demon smiled in amusement, "Chill dude, I'll tell you everything, see when you die on earth your last place you go is 6 feet under, there you spend time in purgatory where you are to become placed in either Heaven or Hell, this case your were put in hell because of your deeds of world domination, then you awoke in your coffin only your soul was put in hell where we plucked you from the ground and welcomed you to your new home for the rest of your life. As for myself my name is Gore, I'm a wraith, a grave keeper, I help struggling souls come out of their graves and send the them to sanctuary where they are you be given a master until they become demon themselves... so that's about it... oh we're here." He stated as everything slowed down and he removed the cloak revealing, what seemed to be an old style judge house covered in vines with strange flowers that had faces, looking at them both.  
  
Tala took a step back in caution, but was stopped by the large hand owned by Gore, "It's all good they won't hurt you, there just here to keep the outsiders out, but you've been branded, so it's all good." He reassured him as he took Tala's right arm and pulled up the purple tattered sleeve revealing a bar code with a number and letter combination. "Go on, I have to get back to Goven field, more soul to unleash, not enough time in the day, see you later." And with that he flipped the cloak around him disappearing at sight. Tala once again glanced over at the tall building and gulped taking a step forward, when a familiar voice shouting to him.  
  
Xx: ooo a cliff hanger, well if you want to find out what happens I recommend you review or else shakes fist  
  
Hexus: nothing but empty threats...  
  
Xx: do you want to have another make out session with the frying pan again holding frying pan in 'batting mode'  
  
Hexus: No...T.T  
  
Ryn: No, she'd rather have a make out session with Tala.  
  
Hexus: glares YOU DIE NOW steals frying pan from Lex and chases Ryn with it  
  
Xx: will the insanity ever end.  
  
Hexus: it's only the beginning... MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cough yes 


	3. ooblah

Xx: Yay, my first review, thank you Phantom-girl294 for your great review, and yes I will strive to keep this story going as long as I get means to do so cough morereviews cough, if my A.D.D. doesn't kick in aswell...sees a butterfly ooooooo runs away trying to catch it   
  
Sabeth: ooooo, god slaps forhead  
  
Hexus: could you be anymore obvious, you're just trying to boost your confidence because your nothing but a LOSER.  
  
Xx: ...  
  
Hexus: just kidding buddy   
  
Xx: ...  
  
Hexus: buddy...?  
  
Xx: ... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!... you're so mean, why did I even create you, all you do is make fun of me hides in corner clutching Sabeth her gloomy bear and sucking her thumb  
  
Hexus: I'm sooo sorry Lex I didn't know goes to huge Lex  
  
Xx: grins evily MOOHAHAHAHAHA YOU HAVE FALLEN INTO MY TRAP!!!  
  
Hexus: Wha... CUNK ( The sound of a frying pan hitting one's scull  
  
Xx: let us continue...  
  
Chapter 2 this is hell?   
  
Tala turned to find a small boy with dark purple hair running towards him, yelling "TALA BUDDY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" (A/N: ack he sounds like Tyson eye twitches as Lex stabs pins in to a 'Tyson voo doo doll')  
  
"Ian is that you..?" Tala was still suspicious of this place, it seemed a little too 'happy' for it to be hell.  
  
"The one and only, honestly who else would be this good looking other then myself," Ian gloated, pointing his odd nose in the air, attempting to make himself taller.  
  
"No, it's because your so damn short, garden gnome." A violet haired boy appeared from the shadows of the near by corner, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Bryan you're here too, where is Spencer?" Tala asked.  
  
"You mean he's not with you?" Ian asked.  
  
"Soul 2F47NN8JI9, or Spencer as you know him, has been already assigned to a demon." A sharp voice was heard coming for the old building.  
  
"It's always like Spencer, to get things done before the rest of us get started." sneered Brian.  
  
"Ahem" A voice suddenly caught their attention, they turned to see a tall and thin demon, in a business suit, her face was long, bony and blue tinted with completely black eyes, 2 horns just above her pointed eyebrows. "If you don't mind I'd like to get this over with, so I can finally go on my coffee break." She spoke in a dry tone.  
  
With that the blue demoness turned and strutted towards the great doors, of the building she came from, expecting that she wanted them to follow, they walked closely behind her.  
  
Once they entered the old monument, they stopped dead in their tracks. The place was booming with demons and what seemed to be humans like themselves, being led into many different hallways by business demoness. Tala observed the area in amusement, the place seemed much bigger than what the outside appearance would have you believe. It seemed to have about 20 floors many doors on each level.  
  
'I wonder where they all lead to?' he asked himself, as he felt a someone pushing him to go forward, losing his train of thought. "Hey, what's the big..." he turned around to see a large lizard-like demon looking down on him.  
  
"If youzzzzzzzzzzzz don't mindzzzzzzzzzzz movvvvvvvvvvvvvvving, I havvvvvvvvve placezzzzzzzzz to go and demonzzzzzzzzzzzz to seeeeeeeeee." The demon hissed, slithering past him.  
  
"Cool." Ian gasped, Snakes were his favorite animal.  
  
Brian just kept on walking, not fazed at all by the encounter with the large snake, but then again... it was Brian, nothing ever fazed him.(-- so true, it could be the end of the world and he wouldn't give a rat's ass)  
  
Tala caught up with the demoness, who was guiding them through a large tunnel marked 'northern 64'. She looked beside her to see Tala still trying to get over the shock of what he just saw. She smirked, "I see you met Zalgara, he's our supervisor of labour distribution."  
  
"You mean that giant snake thing, has a job?" Tala asked, even more shocked now.  
  
The demoness gave him a stern look, "He's not a Snake thing, he is known as a Naga."  
  
"Hey, that was really a Naga, holy shit I read about those, I can't believe I just saw one, for real." Ian yelled in excitement, jumping around like a 5 year old who just found out he was going to Disney land.  
  
"Stop being an idiot." Brian snarled grabbing the sugar high teen and dragging him along as they continued.  
  
Finally they got to the end of the tunnel to find a small room, that kind of looked like a old style living room, the place was littered with old pictures of what seemed to be demons and beast and in the center of the room 6 old tattered chairs were placed in a circle. Tala noticed 2 of them were occupied, but their backs were turned so he could not see them that well, mainly because the light was dim around them.  
  
"Well this is it," the demoness spoke clapping her hands, catching the attention of the 2 who were seated.(not really Bamm though whispers he has selective hearing, Bamm: I heard that punches Lex)  
  
"Took long enough," the taller one sneered, standing up and facing the group, slowly walking towards the teens and in to the light. Her silver eyes flashed in the light as she scanned over the three boys. "They better be worth it, if you made me wait this long"  
  
"I assure you, they are all top grade specimens, Miss Ryn." chirped the demoness.  
  
The silver eyed girl seemed unamussed with her selection until her shining eyes met a pair of pale violet ones. A smirk appeared on her face as she walked closer to the owner on the light violet eyes, until she was looking up at them.  
  
Brian felt a little bit uncomfortable with a girl this close to him, but he didn't let it show. He just stared down at her emotionless.  
  
"Not much of a talker now is he?" questioned the Ryn.  
  
"His name is Brian and you'd be lucky if you got him to say a whole sentence, that isn't threatening of course." Ian spoke up. "Is that right there buddy." Ian nudged his tall silent friend.  
  
"And why is that, cats got you tongue?" Ryn teased, stepping up on her tippy toes, almost coming face to face with her mute teen.  
  
Brian just smirked.  
  
Ryn smiled back and turned to the demoness "I'll take this one, it will be fun to break him." Then her face once again turned into an angered impatient expression. "Hurry the hell up Bamm, I've got important shit to do." She turned to the other person still in their seat.  
  
A large ear perked up and the Bunny-like creature turned and faced them, resting her head on the back of the chair. "ok, ok Ryn, jeez, do you enjoy having a stick up your ass 24/7?" She laughed as she jumped out of the chair doing a perfect front flip and landing beside her pissed off friend. She looked at the 3 boys and began walking over to Tala.  
  
Tala couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was barely passed his hips.  
  
Bamm looked up at redhead who was snickering and scowled, "What's so funny ?"  
  
"Like you don't know" chirped Ian who was standing beside Tala, and feeling a little more confident, to see that he was even taller then her, but only by a few inches.  
  
Bamm turned her attention to the purple haired boy. "O yeah, you're the one to talk." She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I'm taller than you." Ian gloated  
  
"Why you..." she was about to strangle him when a angered voice rang out.  
  
"Bamm just pick already for christ' sake." Boomed Ryn  
  
She turned to the demoness and smirked, "I'll take 'shorty' over here." She said pointing behind her, to Ian who looked like he was going to pounce.  
  
"Then it's settled, you may leave now, thank you for you time." Replied the demoness as she snapped her fingers and a portal appeared.  
  
Both girls grabbed their new slaves and headed for the portal, leaving Tala and the demoness.  
  
Once the portal had vanished the demoness was about to leave, when she saw Tala. "hmmmmm... that's weird, there's one more mortal." She said, pulling out her clip board and checking down the list. "somebody didn't show, I guess we'll just assign you to the 'Doom-mines'"  
  
Tala gulped 'the Doom-mines, gee that sounds just delightful.' He thought as the demoness walked passed him, motioning to follow when a voice rang out.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!"  
  
Xx: another cliffy, I love cliffies.  
  
Hexus: glares  
  
Xx: what? Hexus: WHEN THE HELL AM I COMING IN?!  
  
Xx: soon, next chapter I promise . Anywhoooo just want to remind you to review, please, if so I shall give you a cookie dangles cookie. And I'd like to say to IceArchergirl, you story kicks ass, and you inspired me to continue this story. Oh, and I changed the descriptions of my characters, so you can check that out too.  
  
Well cya, and read and review. 


	4. First Impressions

Wow, 12 reviews, holy shit, that's inhuman for me Oo, no seriously. Anywhoo here you go, on with the story.

Hexus: that's it, holy crap that was quick.

Xx: yeah whatever...lets continue... it's almost been all summer...

Hexus: wait a sec, there's something wrong... what's wrong?

Xx: ...I have no social life...

Hexus: that's all?

Xx: No, there's more I have no friends, the INTIRE summer I did nothing but read fanfics, and online comics, the only good thing was the game designing course I got to go to, but I was once again shunned because I was the only FEMALE there, now I'm back home, and I found out my cat just died...he was my only friends for 9 years of my life.

Hexus: oooooooook, well lets continue with the fic!

First Impressions

Tala turned around to come face to face with something he'd never expect. He didn't know whether to be amazed... or scared. She stood not to far from where Tala stood a curious look on her face. She was definatly different, from her baggy clothes, hiding her frail body, to her black/fuchsia dreads and long pointed fennec-like ears, littered with piercing (a/n: I'm not going to explain what she looks like again, so if you forgot check out the intro, I'll get a pic of her soon).

'Holy shit, she's weird looking.' He thought to himself.

'Wow, your quick to judge.' A female voice echoed in his mind. Tala blinked in amazement as he locked eyes with the girl, who wore a smirk on her face.

'You can read my mind?' he asked

'Standard Demon abilities...'

"Miss Hexus, your late." The demoness' stern tone broke the girl's concentration, "and because of that you get last pick." The demoness crossed her arms, looking pleased that she made her point.

"Fine by me." She huffed, glancing at Tala 'my friends must have had bad taste.' She thought to herself.

"Fine, fine whatever, just leave already, I need my coffee." The demoness said dryly, messaging her temples.

"Ok, then lets go." Hexus smiled grabbing Tala's arm and pulling him into the portal the demoness had made.

Walking through that portal was like being put in a pot full of boiling water, and then locked in a freezer, but it was over quick, leaving them to what seemed to be a street corner, a normal street corner.

Tala didn't get it, where were the suffering souls? The bottomless fire pits of doom? The massive slave masters and their wipes? WHERE WAS SATAIN?!

Hexus looked at him with a sly expression, "What's wrong, not what you expected?"

Tala suddenly realized she was still here, and as he looked down noticing she was still holding on to him, making him blush a little.

Hexus remembered too and tore her hand away, and looked slightly embarrassed. "Yes well, I should show you around and stuff, yes that would be good and all." She babbled on not making eye contact, while they walked down the street.

They walked in silence till something caught Tala's eye, he looked up at the towering statue of what looked like a cloaked figure that was just ahead.

Hexus looked at him with a smile then also looking at the building, "This is it."

Tala looked at her puzzled, "You mean..."

"Welcome to my home." She said walking forward, as the large metal gates screeched open, exposing a black mansion at the base of the statue-like building.

Tala was stunned, were all the demons here this rich and well off, or was he just lucky.

Hexus giggled, "This is Grim manor, and behind that Death inc., my father's company."

"You mean to tell me your dad is the Grim Reaper?" Tala final was able to speak.

"Yuppers, in fact I'm one of his best Wraiths," Hexus replied with pride.

"Like the thing that pulled me out of my grave?" Tala seemed to be more confused.

"No, that's not my slice of pie, I'm the kind of wraith that goes to earth and guides the unwilling souls to their destination." Hexus explained.

"So, go around in a black cloak carrying a scythe, telling people that it's there time." Tala was finally starting to understand.

"You got it." Hexus said, extending her hands forward, Tala gazed at her palms as a black scythe began to appear. "This is my scythe, Dark Oblivion."

"You named your weapon." Tala looked at Hexus.

"Don't you...maybe because I feel a certain bond with it." Hexus said cuddling the scythe.

Tala looked down at his gun, all rusted and worn. Hexus noticed what the old piece of metal in his hand, and grunted, "Well no wonder you never felt a connection with your weapon, its 'mortalized', but don't worry we can fix that." She said reassuring him, as she turned a walked towards the mansion. "I'll get Flare to synthesize it."

"Synthesize?" Tala wondered, putting his gun back and following Hexus.

Hexus led him through the maze-like corridors until they reached what seemed to be the basement, an old gothic style room littered with every type of vehicle you could think of, from motorcycles, to tanks, and even jets. Hexus walked over to a nearby silver fighter jet, where a pear of kick boxing boots stuck out from under it.

"Hey Jakal, you know where your girlfriend is, I have a little job for her." Hexus said, pulling the foot towards her, as a boy rolled from under the jet.

He sat up removing the goggles he was wearing, exposing his golden eyes. He had a long thin face and pointed ears, and two blonde dreaded mow hawks on either side; his dreaded bangs hide his left eye. He seemed to be about the same age as Tala, and was covered in tattoos, and his right arm was completely mechanical!

"Yeah she's in the back working on the weapon system for this baby." He said patting the side of the haul.

"Kay, thanks." Hexus replied walking towards the back, leaving Tala there who was still staring at Jakal's arm.

Finally he noticed someone was staring at him and stood, being about the same height as Tala, "What are you looking at...mortal." He hissed, showing his sharp canine-like teeth.

Tala was about to say something in return when Hexus called out, "Now no fighting boys were all friends here."

Tala turned to Hexus to see another girl standing beside her. Tala's eyes widen it was like looking at the female version of himself. The girl had winged tipped hair like his, only it was orange, with bangs covering her right eye, and a bread on the other side. Her eyes a soft indigo (bluish purple), and had no pupils.

"Heyo, I'm Flare." She grinned extending a hand; Tala shook it as Jakal began to glare.

"Tala show Flare you gun." Hexus Commanded.

He pulled out the old gun giving it to the orange haired girl; she looked at it closely, and then looked up at Hexus with a smile. "Yup, I can fix it."

"That's good, I'll see you two later then." Hexus said, pushing Tala towards the exit.

Flare looked at the two, then at Jakal, "I'm glad Hexus finally found someone."

"Why? Because she's been such a guy repellant all her life." Jakal said.

Flare punched his human arm, "No, because maybe he's...the one."

Jakal looked at her still rubbing his arm, "but he's a mortal."

"You and I both no that can change." Flare said looking off in to space.

Jakal wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her neck. "Don't worry about it."

He reassured her turning her around and kissing her, as she hugged his neck, and deepened the kiss.

Xx: Yay, 3rd chapter done, hope you like it. I decided to add some of my original 'shadow destined' (Comic I made) characters in there, there will probably more, and I'll try and get their profiles up.

Hexus: I'm finally in this story, took long enough.

Xx: I told you that you were going to be in it.

Sabeth: hey, what about me.

Xx:...not likely....

Sabeth: please please please

Xx: I'll think about it. Oooookies so anyways I need your guy's opinion, who should the next chapter be on;

The easily angered lupin, Ryn and her mute slave, Brian.

The cute and energetic bunny demon, Bamm and her talkative rival Ian.

A llama with an annoying British accent eat biscuits and tea (just kidding)

So those are you choices (- the 3rd one), I'm not doing the next chapter till I get some reviews. Yes it is all apart of my evil plan to TAKE OVER THE WORLD... (cough, cough), I mean get more reviews.


End file.
